The Rebles
by Sweet Little Angel Cake
Summary: The rebles are well know for not going by anybodys rules but what happens when there leaders get into more trouble than exepected. Gang wars, drugs, drinking and viloence
1. Meet Catrin

The Rebels

Karin, Ami and Ino ere sitting round Ino's .

"I can't believe it," Karin whined.

" I can't believe are parents aloud them to come home," Ino shouted.

"They are gonna take the school away from us," Ami whined.

Ami Magic, Karin Haruno and Ino Yakamah were as you can say the sluts of Fire High. There sister's Catrin Magic, Sakura Haruno and Alex Yakamah were coming home from boarding school. The girls are rebels.

A week later (Catrins POV)

**RING**

**RING**

**RI-BAM**

"Alright I get it I'm up," I moaned.

"CATRIN YOU UP"

"YES I AM BITCH"

"DON'T SPEAK TO ME LIKE IT"

"WATCH ME"

"I so don't want to go school," I got out of bed and walked over to my walk in closet. I looked around with all the emo / goth cloths. All the yellows, blues, reds, purples, whites, browns, greens and blacks.

All the trousers, shorts, jeans, jogging bottoms, short skirts, long skirts, dresses, tops, shirts, t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, jackets, hoodie and coats. High heels, boots, trainers, flat shoes and dolly shoes. A draw for under ware socks and gloves. A shelf with jewerly on it. In the middle was the vanity with make - up, body cream, hair stuff and perfumes etc. Along with a cd player built into the wall.

I walked up to the draw and pulled out knee high yellow socks, yellow fingerless gloves and black lacy under ware out. I pulled my knickers up and hooked the bra up. I sat down at the dressing table and sighed "I wonder how long it will take us to get kicked out of this school,"

I changed my belly button stud to a sliver bar with a black rose on it. I put on black eyeliner, mascara, lipstick and eye shadow. I pulled on my socks and gloves. Put on a black skirt with yellow lines and gold chains on it. Along with a black and yellow stripped tube top. Put on a pair of black ankle boots and a black leather jacket. A silver choker with a black gem on it. A couple of rings and bracelets.

I brushed my blond hair with black stripes through it and placed a black hair band on it. I walked out the closet grabbed my book bag and my personal yellow and black microphone. I walked out my room and down stair out the door with no good byes or anything. I jumped into me yellow and black Ferrari 360 spider. I pulled up in front of the school and saw my gang there we all moved back to konha since are parents wanted us home. I walked out of the are and towards the gang. There was a lot of us but the five I could see where Josh Little, Tom Hayward, Toby Slack, Alex Yakamah and Sakura Haruno. My boyfriend being leader of the gang was fun we are rebels and never listened to what any one said. Me and the girls were a band called the yellow roses. I looked over to the boys.

"You lot ok," I asked.

"Yeah fine" They mumbled. We went are ways. Me, Alex and Sakura were sitting in home room. I was looking at a picture of me and my older brother who died in a gang war a couple of weeks before we moved. I sniffed and felt a two different arms go over my shoulder. The girls leant the heads on my shoulder. Sakura's pink hair and Alexs black hair was all I could see.

"Girls get of me," I mumbled behind there heads.

"No" They said.

"Girls seriously you two are hurting my breasts," They got of me but there arms were still over my shoulder.

"Boss you gonna be alright," Sakura said.

"I'm gonna be fine," I said.

"Ok so what is happening at the moment with the sisters." Alex said.

"Well they are fucking bitchs," Sakura said.

We all laughed when I felt a pair of arm just under my breasts and pushing them upwards. I turned my head and saw as me and the girls called him Lover boy.

"'ello sweet heart," Sasuke murmured against her neck.

"Sasukey not here," I murmured.

"I don't give a shit girl your mine," Sasuke said turning my chair round.

"Oh Sasuke don't not in class it oh" I was cut of by Sasukes lip on mine. All I heard was wolfwhislts around the class room.

"Sasuke get of me," I said pushing him away.

"Babe what's wrong," Sasuke said kneeling in front of me.

My eyes started to water. Sasuke grew worried I never did this in front of him. Sasuke pulled me into a hug I buried my head in to his chest. Sasuke looked at Alex. She showed him the picture and did the dead sign with her fingers. Sasuke was shocked Sasori was dead that's why his brother wasn't talking.

"Oh sweet heart," Sasuke said standing and bring me with him.

After school (YES I CANT BEBORVED TO DO SCHOOL LESSONS, I will soon I swear)

NO POV

Catrin sat down next Sasuke in the food court. They had been shopping for the last half an hour. Catrin, Alex and sakura sat there gossiping. Sasuke was talking to Kiba, Naruto, Josh, Tom, Toby and Neji about the gang wars and shit.

As Catrin was eating her pizza Sasuke palaces his arm round her waist. Sasuke was talking to Toby when they saw Sai and his gang come round the connor. The boys stood u and the girls stood next to there boyfriends.

"Sai," Sasuke said in a cold tone.

"Uchian" Sai replied with a smirk. Sai turned his head and locked eyes with Catrin. "well hello sweet heart."

"Don't call me sweet heart," Catrin growled.

"Oh look who grew a back bone," A sickling sweet voice came from next to say.

Alex, Sakura and Catrin groaned it was them there worst nightmares, "NO." The girls screamed.

"What do you want sai. " Sasuke said. Pulling Catrin closer to him.

"What about a race we haven't seen you or your gang for awhile and we thought," Sai was cut of.

"No fricking way gay lord," Kiba said standing next to his best mate.

Catrin, Alex and Sakura giggled. Sai shot Kiba a dirty look. Sai just turned around and walked away.

"That are girls," The boys smiled. They finished of eating and went to look round the shops. Sakura and Alex went of to find some movie for tonight. They were staying round Catrin's since her parents are away on business and Ami will being the whore that she is they had the house to there selfs. Catrin and Sasuke were looking round the cloth stores and the others were bying food and stuff.

ALEX AND SAKURA In the film store.

Alex and Sakura were walking looking for movies. At the moment they had Saw 3, The grudge and confessions of a shopoholica .

"Hm what about sprit of the way that's how Sasuke and Catrin first meat remember," Alex said holding up said movie.

"Yeah I think that will bring back some good memories," Sakura said.

"I still remember when she got back and she was all lovely dovey," Alex laughed.

"Remember when you met Kiba"

"Remember when you met Naruto,"

The girls laughed and payed for the movies.

NARUTO AND KIBA

The boys where sitting in the sweet store looking at the sweets. Kiba and Catrin hate chocolate but love vanilla fudge, strawberry and caramel. Naruto Alex loved all sugary things. Sakura loved berries stuff. Sasuke hated sweets.

"So we get strawberry Ice cream for Catrin, Cherry for Sakura, I will have caramel, Naruto triple Chocó chip, Cookie dough for Alex, Josh and the others cant come so that's it for ice cream," Kiba said.

"Sasuke will have a lot of tomatoes, Drinks will be coke, lemonade, chereade and tomato juice," Naruto said.

"Crisps chocolate anything else,"

"Nope,"

Kiba looked around and saw Garra from Sai's.

"Naruto pay for the stuff and find Sakura and Alex they might be in trouble," Kiba said. Naruto nodded and walked of.

"Garra" Kiba said in a cold tone.

"Kiba," Garra sighed. "Look man I don't want to get in a fight but I want you to give information to Sasuke,"

Kiba nodded "I'm listening."

"I want to join your side Catrin is in more danger than you or your mates think." Garra said.

"Come with me then."

CATRIN AND SASUKE

In the car.

Sasuke was sat in the back seat with Catrin on his lap.

"Know sweet heart you have been a bad girl haven't you," Sasuke said in a huskily voice against Catrins ear his hands under her shirt searching for her breast.

Catrin moaned as she felt his erction against her womanhood. "Oh yes master I have been a naughty girl," She moaned louder.

"Well then maybe master," Sasuke was cut of by Catrins mobile ringing.

"Its Kiba"

"Answer it woman,"

"Hello …… Yeah ……. What what do you mean he wants to join ………… So he never wanted to be friends them ……… give me a sec I will ask him" Catrin pulled the phone away from her ear and put her hand over the talking bit.

"Master will Garra be able to join us he has information which is useful to us"

Sasuke smirked, " Well ok then,"

Catrin finished of her conversation with Kiba and chucked the phone on to the front seat. Catrin gasped when Sasuke pulled her don on his manhood his head was at her neck kissing and biting all the way down her neck. Kissing her collar bone.

"Catrin sweetheart" Sasuke murmur.

"Yes Master Sasuke" Catrin said in the dazed voice.

"I want you"

"You have me master"

"I mean as my wife"

"Sasuke what," Catrin said pulling away from him.

"Please sweetheart I want you, you and no one else," Sasuke said.

"Yes Sasuke oh yes," Catrin cried out kissing him scare on the lips.

WITH THE OTHERS.

Alex and Sakura sat there staring at Kiba in shock.

"You mean that they agreed" Alex said.

"Yep" Kiba said.

Alex smiled held her hand out to towards Garra, "Welcome to the gang,"

"Thanks," Garra said smiling and shaking Alexs hand.

Kiba and Naruto laughed. Alex shoved Kiba out of his chair. Sakura shoved Naruto out of his chair.

Garra smiled a true smile. Alex and Sakura sat there giggling.

"So what's with all the bags and where's the others," Garra asked.

"We are having a sleep over tonight, The other boys went home and Sasuke and Catrin are having fun time." Kiba said.

"May I come" Garra asked.

"Of course you can" Naruto said.

Later on at Catrins.

The gang was sitting in Catrins room. Sasuke and Catrin were cuddled up on one side of the coach. Alex and Kiba on the other side. Sakura and Naruto laid in front of the tv and garra sat on a seat.

Sakura turned to look at Garra. "Man you alright,"

"Yeah fine its just that I never thought that me and u lot will be friends," he said staring at the tv.

"Well you are garra," Sasuke said.

"Yeah your one of us know," Catrin giggled.

"Alright I get it" Garra laughed.

After a couple of hours they fell asleep. Sasuke and Catrin were asleep in her bed. Naruto and Sakura was asleep on the floor. Alex and Kiba was asleep on the coach. Garra was asleep on the chair. They were woken by a scream from Catrin.

"Catrin," Sasuke shouted. Bolting up right.

Catrin sat there gasping for breath. "I saw my death,"

"It's alright sweet heart," Sasuke said hugging catrin .

"Boss you alright," The others said.

"She's fine," Sasuke said. "It was just a nightmare,"

"Alright lets go back to sleep," Catrin said falling back to sleep.

The others went back to bed.


	2. School and Hq

The Rebels

The next morning Catrin and the others woke up and got ready for another day at fire high. Catrin was wearing and Black tank top with Rebel written in yellow on it, with a pair of jeans yellow high heels a black jacket, Her hair was done up I a bun with her black headband. Sakura was wearing a black long sleeved shirt with a pink tank top on top with black jeans and yellow high hells her hair was left down. Alex was wearing a blood red shirt with a black corset on top of the shirt, black jeans and red high heels her hair was pulled in to a ponytail. Sasuke was wearing a navy blue hoodie and a pair of black jeans with trainers. Kiba was wearing a forest green shirt and Black baggy pants. Naruto was wearing a bright orange shirt with Ramen lover written on it and black trousers. Garra had a black hoodie on with monster written on it with black jeans.

"So what lessons have we got today," Sasuke said. Walking up to the school.

"Well we have homeroom, maths, English, French, drama, dance today." Sakura said.

"Great the two worst lessons at the end," Alex said.

"Shut only because you can't do it," Catrin said slamming her locker and leaning against it.

"She has a point Alex you really are bad at drama as for Catrin she's a drama queen," Toby said.

"Toby shut up,"Catrin said. Walking of to homeroom.

"Ah come of it Cat I didn't mean," Toby shouted.

All catrin did was give him the finger and kept on walking to homeroom. Sakura and Alex ran after Catrin and linked arms with her and they walked of to homeroom.

In Homeroom Catrin, Alex and Sakura were sitting down doing bugger all. After the bump in with there sisters yesterday they weren't on the best mood. Alex was doing a drawing, Sakura was writing on the desk and Catrin was listening to her Ipod. Sasuke and the boys entered the class around ten minutes late. Sasuke sat down with Garra and Neji on his right and Naruto on his left.

"Catrin," Sasuke said.

"What is it Sasuke," Catrin said taking her headphones out.

Sasuke pulled catrin till her ear was next to his mouth, Sasuke whispered, "We have a gang fight tonight I want you and the boys with me but don't tell Sakura and Alex,"

"Yes sir," Catrin smiled.

"Good tonight at six o'clock outside the park," Sasuke smirked.

"Ok," Catrin said. Moving back in to her chair.

"What was that about?" Sakura asked.

"It's nothing," Catrin said. "You two are going straight home tonight I need to do something,"

"You sure Catrin," Alex asked.

"Yep, I won't be back till late though," Catrin said.

"Ok Cat," They both said.

The bell rang and the rebels went of to maths. Catrin and Sasuke were sitting right at the back sorting out plans for tonight.

"So who are we up against," Catrin asked.

"We are up against Shino, Rock lee, Tobi, Deidara and Kin," Sasuke said.

"So I think you should take on Deidara,"

"You should take on Kin,"

"Naruto will go up against Tobi,""Shino and Kiba"

"So that leaves Rock lee and Neji,"

"Yeah this might work,"

"Is something wrong Catrin,"

"But how you know what I mean,"

"What that we were friends,"

"No Deidara was friends with Sasori remember,"

"Yes but remember he betrayed the family,"

"True"

"Catrin if you don't want to do this I'm not going to make you,"

"Sasuke it's just that I really don't want to kill Kin and you know why,""I do love but that what gang wars happen,"

"I know but what,"

Sasuke turned around and grabbed Catrin's chin in his hand, "Know you listen to me nothing is going to happen to you ok,"

"Promise,"

"Promise,"

"Good,"

"So what did you tell the girls to get them of your backs,"

"I told them I had to do something,"

Sasuke smiled and kissed her on the forehead, "That's my girl" He muttered.

Catrin sat there giggling. Sasuke had a huge smile on his. The others were sitting a couple of rows in front of them looking at the two like they both had three heads. The two of them turned towards them and gave them the look saying 'what the fuck are you looking at'

A smile was on all there faces, but nobody but them knew why they were smiling. Catrin was on cloud nine. Everything was perfect in her life well excluding the gang wars.

In English

Sakura and Catrin were sitting in English learning about William Shakespeare.

"I don't get a point about this stuff," Sakura said.

"I know it's like shouldn't we be learning about a Japanese person," Catrin said.

"True,"

"I know the teachers is like,"

"A hundred years old,"

"I give you a bet he's never had sex,"

"Catrin that's out of order,"

"What I have a point,"

"To true,"

"Wait a second I know why we are learning English,"

"Why?"

"Because they are gonna ship us of to England and they are going to sell us as weapons,"

"Were the hell sis that come from,"

"I don't know,"

"Yeah right you have been acting like an idiot since yesterday at the shopping centre,"

"Well I really shouldn't say anything,"

"What come on tell me,"

"Well lets say you are looking at the soon to be Mrs Catrin Uchian,"

"You mean,"

"Yep I'm engaged,"

"Oh my little Catrin is growing up,"

"Sakura one I'm older than you, Two I'm not little,""Sorry,"

Catrin pulled Sakura into a hug, "Don't be sorry, Look just don't tell Alex promise me,"

"Promise," Sakura smiled.

"At least Naruto hasn't made a riot yet,"

"true,"

But the girls spoke to some, The second after would Naruto burst though the door shouting something about Sai and Sasuke in a fight. Catrin walked straight up to Naruto grabbed him by the shoulder's.

"Naruto speak normally not like a bloody idiot," Catrin shouted.

"Sai said to Sasuke that you're a fucking slut, Then Sasuke hit him then and know they have nearly destroyed half the hallway."

Catrin and sakura looked at each other and ran out of the classroom into the hallway. To see sai being pinned up against the locker ready to punch him again.

"SASUKE," Catrin shouted. Running up to the boys and grabbing Sasuke's arm.

"What the hell are you doing Catrin," Sasuke growled.

"Please Sasuke just drop him," Catrin cried.

"Look mate you touch my girl ever and I swear down I will kill you," Sasuke growled. He shoved Sai in to the locker and stormed of.

Sai stood there smirking turned to Catrin and said, "What you going to do about it slut,"

Catrin walked up to him and whispered "This is what I'm going to do," She grabbed him by the shoulders head butted him and kneed him in the crotch and ran of to find Sasuke.

With Sasuke

Sasuke was leaning over the railing on the roof of the school. After his fight with Sai or Catrin he wanted to get away from it he took out a fag and started to smoke it. He heard the door open but he didn't really care. He felt a pair of arms go round his waist.

"Sasuke baby," He heard Catrin mumble into the back of his shirt, "What's wrong,"

"He's getting to me badly," He said.

"Honey you can't let him get to you like this," Catrin said, moving to the left of Sasuke. And wrapping her arms around his arm.

Sasuke pulled Catrin into a hug. Buried his head in her hair. "I don't want to loose you,"

"Well don't but me up as the bet like Sai did and you won't loose me," She said.

"Catrin don't leave me please," Sasuke said.

"Sasuke don't get worried me and the girls can look after are selves," Catrin said.

"That's the point you put yourselves in more danger than the boys,"

"It's something that we can't help it we are like a magnet to danger,"

"Just be careful tonight," Sasuke said, Taking a puff from the fag.

"Sasuke when have I ever lost a fight,"

"Training,"

"Shut up about that, You bloody kissed me and pinned me at the same time,"

"You nether said that I couldn't do it,"

"Well you know that you put me of many thing,"

"Ah but you loved,"

"Yeah your tongue down my throat and your hands grabbing any skin you could find under my shirt,""Hm true," Sasuke smirked, "But your breasts were only a B - cup weren't they," He grabbed Catrin's breast, "What are they know E- cup,"

Catrin smacked at Sasuke's hands, "You should now I caught you going throw my underwear draw this morning,"

"True there F - cup,"

"Sasuke let them go,"

"Why? I know your enjoying this,"

"Sasuke we have already missed French I don't want to miss lunch as well."

"Hm maybe but you owe me for this," Sasuke said walking to the door.

Catrin turned around and ran after him.

Lunchroom.

Sakura, Alex, Naruto, Kiba, Neji, Garra, Tom, Josh and Toby were sitting down and eating lunch.

"Were do you think Catrin and Sasuke is," Garra said.

"There on the roof," Alex said.

"How do you know," Garra said.

"That's were they always go when Sasuke has a fight with some one," Kiba said.

"So Sasuke has bad temper and catrin's is like the ice to cool him of," Naruto went on.

"Yeah, Lucky use that Sasuke takes most of his anger out on a punch bag," Toby said.

"True Sasuke does have a bad temper Garra," Tom said.

"So what's your gang life like?" Garra asked.

"Well we work along side the Akatsuki," Sakura said.

"We mainly travel on motorbikes," Toby went on.

"We are split up into pairs, Catrin and Sasuke, Alex and Kiba, Sakura and Naruto, Me and Josh, and Garra you would be working with Toby, and Neji" Tom said.

"Each pair had a specialty for example Catrin and Sasuke mainly work on the streets," Josh said.

"Alex and Kiba are information finders," Naruto said.

"Naruto and Sakura are like undercover people," Neji said.

"Tom and Josh are computer wizards," Sakura said.

"And Toby and Neji mainly work with Catrin and Sasuke," Kiba said.

"Cool," Garra said.

"Along with that we have are own Hq and that sort of stuff we are going there tonight ," Catrin said, whilst walking up to them and sitting in between sakura and Alex. Sasuke sat in between Naruto and Toby.

"Hello Catrin, Sasuke" they said.

"Hi guys," Catrin said. Sasuke just gave a 'Hn'.

"So what's going on tonight," Tom said.

"Well me, Catrin, Naruto, Kiba and Neji have some work to do," Sasuke said.

"So we are staying at home then," Alex said.

"Look Alex I already have one girl on this team I'm not letting you or Sakura get hurt because I can't keep an eye on all three of you," Sasuke said.

"But why does it have to be her, It's always her what ever it is you always need Catrin," Alex shouted.

"Don't start raising your voice at him Alex you for one know why," Sakura shouted at Alex.

"Why only because she can do a couple of tricks it's unfair," Alex shouted.

Catrin slapped her hand over Alexs mouth, "I swear woman if you don't shut the fuck up I'm going to show the real reason of pain,"

Alex looked shocked Catrin never lost her cool. "Sorry." She mumbled through Catrins hand.

Catrin removed her hand from Alex's mouth and took a bite out of her cake. Everyone was silent and shocked.

"Catrin you ok," Kiba said.

"Yeah fine," She mumbled.

They finished of there lunches and walked to there next lesson. In drama Catrin and Sasuke were doing a romance bit.

"Of fair Bell why would you leave me," Sasuke said in his acting voice.

"Of fair Brandon my only love how can I live without," Catrin couldn't finish the sentence because she burst out laughing.

"catrin for heaven sake woman can't you ever get something right," Sasuke said, Wrapping his arms round her waist.

"I can't help it I can't do a hopeless romantic," She said.

"Well you can but only if your in the best palace," He said. "And with no clothes,"

"Sasuke shut up about sex," She moaned.

Sasuke's hands were making circler movements on her stomach. Catrins head leaned back on to his shoulder.

"You two if your going to have sex in a class room not in my class," Anko sensei said.

The whole class turned around and looked around to see a blushing Catrin and a smirking Sasuke. Then all of the sudden Naruto's stomach grumbled. Everyone in the class including Anko laughed.

"Dude way to kill the mood," Kiba laughed.

"Sorry guys," Naruto mumbled.

(Skipping to the Hq)

The Hq is a underground basement it has five floor's including on above ground with is the garage for all the bikes and cars where you would mainly find Neji and Toby fixing up the bikes. The first floor is like a hang out two sofa's a huge tv screen. Video game consoles a stereo and a kitchen.

Second floor was a laboratory with all the chemicals and science stuff which Tom and Josh mainly work in when they are doing work for the gang aka doing DNA tests. Third floor was a library which had everybody in Konoha information in them or the history where you would find Kiba and Alex in where they would be finding out about some other gang. On the fourth floor was a huge wardrobe were is mainly where sakura and Naruto would be found. The room had around a million clothes wigs and shoes in there more make - up than Alex's, Sakura's and Catrin's sister's put together. Fifth floor was a training room where you would mainly find catrin and Sasuke training, On one wall there was full knives and guns. The room was mainly blank.

**Well that's for chapter 2, I hope you guys like anyway if you guys have any ideas for what to happen you can give me ideas.**

**Catrin: Sweet Little Angle cake Sasuke nicked my phone again**

**Sweet Little Angle cake: For heaven sake I've been away for two minutes and you two are aldeay fighting**

**Sasuke: She started it**

**Sweet Little Angle cake: How the hell did she start it**

**Sasuke; She stole my underpants**

**Catrin: Flip**

**Sweet Little Angle cake: Really**

**Catrin: It's the payback for looking throw my under ware draw.**

**Sweet Little Angle cake; Payback is a bitch Sasuke**

**Sasuke: Sweet Little Angle cake doesn't own Naruto but she owns Catrin, Alex, Toby, Josh and Tom**


End file.
